


Cabin Comfort: Yaoi Edition

by midnightmuser



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Bottom, First Kiss, Large Pokemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: Same as Cabin Comfort, but with a male Machoke for those of you who like male Machokes and/or yaoi. Enjoy!





	Cabin Comfort: Yaoi Edition

Far in the north of the Sinnoh Region, Snowpoint City was a lively, yet peaceful area. Most of the buildings were quiet and cozy cottages, especially in the suburbs, but it wasn’t without its share of larger shops and hotels that appealed to traveling tourists. Evergreens dotted and surrounded the town, their deep green leaves providing a picturesque beauty. Northern trade winds kept the coastal air at bay, leaving it relatively mild at best when in the deep of summer. The air was filled with the smell of snow, chimney smoke, and hot food.

Due to its location incurring cold fronts, near constant flurries, and the occasional snowstorm, sun was rare to see. The ground was often covered in snow three seasons out of the year, and it was especially thick in winter, even down toward the coastal ports. It was in the midst of this frosty, snow-blown season that a lone Trainer was making his way down the paths that had been shoveled out. The constant snowfall had already covered the sidewalk up to his ankles, but he didn’t mind the cold very much.

The Trainer was a young man in his late teens, a friendly but timid grin on his face. He kept his eyes mostly ahead, giving an occasional nod to passersby who waved at him, but usually avoiding eye-contact. He was dressed in a thick, blue coat, black boots, and a pair of rugged gray pants. He’d made sure to dress for the weather, including a blue toboggan over his dark brown hair and a yellow scarf to protect from the weather.

Bright green eyes looked up as he reached his destination, the Snowpoint Gym. He stepped through the automatic doors, where a young woman in a blue and white dress, black loafers, and dark hair in pigtails was walking around.

“Oh, hi there! Are you here for Candice’s Pokémon Classes?” the woman asked, her voice chipper. Confused, he shook his head.

“N-No ma’am, I’m here to challenge th-the Gym. Are you the… the Leader, Ms. Candice?” he asked, trying to swallow his natural timidity. Candice playfully planted her hands on her hips.

“Oh, you’ve come to challenge the gym, hm? How many badges have you won?”

The Trainer chuckled a bit. He had a feeling he sounded like a newbie, so he pulled out his badge case. Candice’s eyes widened a bit at seeing six out of the eight badges. The only ones missing were her’s and Volkner’s! “Wow, not bad! So, may I know who my challenger is?”

“Oh, m-my name’s Aaron. I’m a Trainer from Oreburgh City,” he said with a shy grin. Candice grinned.

“Ooh, nice, nice! Alright, then, Aaron. You luckily caught me on my break, so whenever you’re ready!”

Aaron grinned and took his spot silently, removing his toboggan. Candice waved a referee over, who went through the proceedings.

“This Gym is a single battle match! The battle will be over when all of one Trainer’s Pokémon are unable to battle! Begin!”

“Let’s go, Snover!” Candice called out, tossing her first Poké Ball. A tiny creature with a white snowy head and greenish, pine tree looking lower body came out. Aaron grinned as he realized it was an Ice and Grass type. He had half a mind to pull out his Infernape, but that wouldn’t be quite fair…

“Alright, Snorlax, take ‘im down!” he tossed the Pokémon out, and it stared down at the smaller Pokémon. Snorlax rushed forward, dodging Snover’s Ice Shards. As the Pokémon rolled and slammed down on the poor thing with a Rollout, causing it massive damage, he smirked slightly. This was going to be easy!

\---

Soon enough, Aaron had beaten Snover, but then she pulled out its evolved form, Abomasnow. The hulking beast was much more formidable, as he soon discovered. The two were quite hard to push around, and he hadn’t quite gotten it to learn Giga Impact.

“Snorlax, Body Slam, hurry!” Snorlax rushed forward like a sumo wrestler, but Candice reacted in kind.

“Abomasnow, use Swagger and then rush in with Wood Hammer!”

Aaron watched in horror as Abomasnow began taunting flamboyantly, causing Snorlax to fly into a rage that left it confused. Abomasnow then summoned a massive tool out of wood, which smashed into a barrage of wood chunks that damaged both of them severely. Snorlax was toppled backwards. “Now, finish it with Ice Shard!”

Snorlax was smashed with ice crystals, and eventually collapsed. Eventually, his Spiritomb followed the same fate. It had taken longer, and he nearly had it on the ropes, but eventually it succumbed to being reduced to a crawl by its Icy Wind, then whittled down with Razor Leaf and Ice Punch, along with the hail that was falling on the battlefield.

Aaron managed to get the upper hand when he brought out his Honchkrow. “Alright, Honchkrow! Let’s open up with Night Slash!” Honchrow flew up, its wings surrounded by black energy, and it charged forward, causing some significant damage to Abomasnow.

“We’ll stop this with Ice Shard! Go!”

“N-Not this time! Circle around and hit it with Wing Attack!”

Honchkrow’s Flying-type move took out the beast with glowing white wings, but it was then in turn defeated by Sneasel’s crafty agility and Icy Wind getting slowed down.

“Now, finish it with Beat Up!” The Sneasel lunged forward, including the power of its two other teammates, knocking it out easily.

Infernape made it easy to beat Sneasel; it’s Fire/Fighting dual type spelled doom for the Dark/Ice. However, it and his Mantine had been defeated by the Pokemon staring him down.

Medicham, a Fighting and Psychic type, obviously meant throw them off. It had come down to the wire, having knocked out three of her four, and five of his six out of commission. He gulped nervously, but took a breath. This was his last Pokemon, but also his go-to.

“Alright, time to bring out the big guns!” he called out. “Machoke, go!!”

“A Machoke is your big guns? That’s…” Candice was interrupted by the revelation that this was no _ordinary_ Machoke staring her Pokémon down. Normal Machoke stood at 4’ 11”, just a few inches taller than a human like Aaron. But this one was massive, standing at a whopping six feet! And it was hardly just tall. It was as if it had been hit with a growth ray, its width equally proportionate, with arms nearly half as thick as a tree trunk. “Holy crap…”

Machoke roared and barreled forward, and Aaron smirked. “Go nuts, Machoke!” he called out. It was a common practice they’d had. Machoke would rush into the fight, using its massive size to overpower Pokemon that weren’t expecting such a beast. Its girth added force to its attacks, so they were weaker in terms of power, but delivered a similar result.

“Medicham, dodge it and use Confusion!” Aaron clenched a fist, but even as Machoke was outlined in blue energy and tossed aside, it recovered and tried to use a Karate Chop. “You won’t be able to win like that, Aaron!” Candice grinned. “Now, Medicham, Hidden Power!”

Medicham clasped its hands together, causing a swirl of white energy to surround its hands. It then launched the attack forward, and Machoke snarled as it started swirling around, making it hard to concentrate. “Hi-Jump Kick!”

Aaron watched as Medicham launched into the air, and he opened his mouth to speak. But as his eyes landed back on Machoke, he suddenly found himself unable to speak. He mentally cursed. ‘Dammit, not now! Why did I look?!’ He tried to form words, but all his mind was focusing on was the Pokemon standing in the middle of the weak attack, getting hit with annoying, distracting pellets of power.

Unable to focus, and without Aaron able to give a command, Medicham began whooping the larger Pokemon with a barrage of powerful fighting moves and disrupting it with Psychic Attacks. Aaron’s heart sank into his gut as Medicham locked on with Mind Reader, then delivered a powerful blast with Psychic.

Machoke was sent into a boulder and crashed through it, and it was revealed to be unconscious as the smoke cleared.

“The battle is over!” the referee called out. “Machoke is unable to battle! Medicham is the winner! The match goes to Gym Leader Candice!”

“Wow. That was a pretty close match!” Candice said with a smirk. “Though I have to say, I thought that Machoke looked stronger than it was… Have you been training it effectively?”

Aaron sighed. “I… I guess not… Usually Machoke can just bust through everything easy…” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Machoke, return!” He held out the Poké Ball and returned it to the capsule, giving a sheepish and disappointed look to the Gym Leader.

“Maybe you two should train it more, get more comfortable together. You locked up quite a bit there, like you were afraid to say anything,” she offered. It did no good if she didn’t support her challengers. “Muscle is good, but not for everything. You need to become a better team.”

Aaron nodded at that. He supposed she had a point, but… could he? Could he get over his… problem? He walked out and returned to the Pokemon Center, letting his Pokemon heal while he thought silently. He was incredibly frustrated, though he hit it well from passersby. Machoke wasn’t quite strong enough despite its size. But really, it was just his damnable _feelings_ that kept getting in the way. How could he train Machoke when he was too busy craving that strong, sexy… He shook his head and sighed.

He couldn’t help himself. Machoke was just… ever since it had evolved from a tiny Machop, he’d felt this _overwhelming_ attraction to it. The strong muscles, masculine frame… sleek spines and ridges… and its sheer size didn’t help much. He couldn’t look at that figure for more than a few seconds before his face would get hot, and he’d get embarrassed, then lock up. And now it was finally coming back to bite him on the ass.

‘I have to fight it,’ he finally told himself. He’d have to force himself to train Machoke without anything to distract him. It was a crazy decision, probably even foolish, but he had to do it if he was going to get through his match and win his badge. He walked over to the PC, dialing Rowan’s number. The professor showed up on screen, and after a quick discussion, five of his six Poké Balls were sent to the lab for temporary keeping. He made a trip to the Poké Mart nearby, crunching through the snow, and grabbed several Potions and Ethers. He wanted this training to go for as long as possible.

\---

Aaron strolled out until he finally felt they were a good distance away from Snowpoint City, the snow coming up to his thighs. The city was out of his perception, nestled over several rolling hills a few miles away. He was in the middle of the snow covered forest, having found a good clearing to work with. He bit back a shiver for a moment, but regained his focus.

“Alright, Machoke, let’s go!” He threw the Poké Ball up, and the hulking beast appeared with a roar. Curious eyes turned to his form when there wasn’t a Pokémon to be found, nor another one beside it. “I-It’s just you and me, Machoke,” he murmured, trying to focus on the Pokemon’s face. “That battle made me r-realize… well…” he looked away, and Machoke blinked.

He hadn’t been aware of it, but Machoke had noticed lately—well, not even lately, more like ever since it evolved—that Aaron seemed more timid than normal. Lack of eye contact, more stuttering when he tried to speak, and even sometimes locking up. It was definitely something intriguing, and hoped it would soon stop.

“I haven’t b-been giving you e-enough proper training,” Aaron finally said after a moment, bringing things back to the present. “I’ve relied t-too much on you just muscling y-your way through this battle, but you’re admittedly the weakest out of the group when i-it comes to battling… A-and I’m really sorry for that.”

Machoke crossed its arms and nodded in understanding. Alright, that made sense… It hadn’t really had a chance to practice using moves effectively. So it was going to be a solo training, out in the snow. The Pokémon smirked wildly. This was going to be fun!

“Alright, let’s start out with Brick Break!” Machoke rushed at a tree, its right hand glowing slightly as it brought up its fist, delivering a smashing blow to it. The punch broke through the bark, imbedding somewhat in the tree, and Aaron couldn’t help but blush at the sight. ‘So much… p-power…’ He shook his head, the move not unnoticed by Machoke. Slowly, it was starting to get an idea of what was exactly going on in its Trainers head… It called out, causing Aaron to turn to it.

“U-uh… Alright, now, Karate Chop!” The move was executed on another piece of fauna, this one causing a small dent. Admittedly, it was one of its weaker moves, but it still had plenty of power being delivered by its large hand. He felt his face heat up at wondering how that hand would feel on his body… Would it be rough? Gentle? ‘Dammit, Aaron! Stop thinking about this!’ Why couldn’t he stop?! He couldn’t be attracted to Pokémon, let alone his teammate! “Alright, let’s try adding in more power! Torque your shoulder faster!

“Machoke!” Machoke started striking the trees harder, determined to increase its power.

“Submission!”

Machoke gripped the tree with its massive arms and tugged it up, uprooting the evergreen before leaping up into the air. Aaron watched as the tree was then aimed down, and brought to terra firma. Snow kicked up into the air like it was defying gravity, spattering his coat and pants. The Machoke gave him a thumb’s up, one he blushed and returned, though his was a bit shaky.

“Focus Punch!” he called out next. Machoke brought its fist back, the appendage glowing white as it stored power. It held the pose for a few seconds, then unleashed the strike, causing a tree to crack in half, the other half falling toward the massive beast due to physics. It caught the heavy plant and chucked it to the side, noticing that Aaron was staring hard at it for a moment, as if in awe.

They cycled through Machoke’s moves, Aaron’s determination to get Machoke stronger allowing him to slightly fight his shyness, but he still couldn’t stop the occasional stutter or speechlessness. Every time he stumbled, its eyes would narrow in suspicion. Growing frustrated with the events, Machoke roared and smashed into a tree with both hands, surprising itself and Aaron.

“That was… that was Cross Chop…” Aaron stared hard. That was a high-level move! Maybe… maybe this was paying off! And Machoke looked so strong, so tough… He mentally sighed. Still getting distracted… They continued training through the afternoon, each time getting stronger and more accurate with their moves. The more they trained, the more Machoke paid attention to Aaron’s behavior. It noticed he was staring at its body for a few seconds, then he’d go quiet.

It was unusual behavior, but as they worked together, it became apparent that it was a pretty common thing it had seen in humans who were affectionate toward each other. It realized then that Aaron’s behavior was due to a massive crush, and it grinned secretly. Now it felt a bit better about the situation.

\---

Eventually, even with all the items Aaron had procured, Machoke was bushed, though much stronger than before. It had mastered Cross Chop with ease, knocking down several trees in almost a domino fashion, the trunk carved by just the sheer force of its attack. Aaron grinned a bit and nodded, though he was looking more toward the trees. “Nice job, Machoke.” He fought himself from looking over the sweaty, tired Pokemon, but his vision then caught sight of something else that made it easier to change his focus. Dark, billowing clouds were creeping overhead. “Shit.”

Machoke turned as well, and its eyes narrowed at the encroaching weather system. It had seen thunderstorms, and this looked just as bad. The snow began to fall, but then the wind picked up, starting to kick up the fluffy powder in a vicious dance. “Blizzard!” he bit out. “Machoke, return!” The Machoke was startled by the command, but it was sucked in before it could retaliate and help him. He started to walk at a quick, but steady pace toward Snowpoint City.

However, the snowfall didn’t let up, the biting wind easily overpowering even his thick clothes. The ground was becoming more and more arduous, and the blizzard was picking up strength. If he kept going, sooner or later he’d be lost by his limited range of vision. He stumbled for several more minutes, remembering there was a cabin close by. Eventually, he could see it, but only because he nearly bumped into the thing. It was a dark silhouette against the deeply clouded skies, and not a single light on inside. He gripped the handle, grunting with the effort as he realized it was frozen shut. He leaned down and breathed over the metal a few times, trying to loosen the ice up just a bit.

It took a moment of fiddling before the handle finally turned, and the hinges gave way into the dark cabin. He instinctively reached in for a light switch before realizing that even if it did, it was no doubt inactive. The floor was covered in dust from lack of use, showing it had been empty for ages. Thankfully, the windows were all closed, but it was still no warmer inside. He hugged himself tight as he clicked the door shut to escape the blizzard.

“Shit… It’s so c-cold…” he felt his way through the darkness, making his way through into a smaller room. His eyes began to adjust soon, and he realized he was in a bedroom of some kind. The walls were covered in some sort of paneling like the floor, sparsely decorated with a few dusty paintings. A dresser was shoved off to the side, though a check found it to be empty. Perhaps other Trainers—smarter Trainers—used this spot temporarily from time to time.

A bed, surprisingly with a boxspring and mattress on it, was set against the wall, which would allow one to look outside the window. Though currently all there was to see was white. Thick sheets of white, fluffy snow being whipped around by ferocious wind, creating a nearly opaque wall that hindered sight beyond a few feet ahead. He sunk to his knees, shivering and fighting back tears.

“Dammit, I’m so stupid!” he hissed, hands clenching in his toboggan. Why didn’t he think to bring Infernape?! Machoke was the only—“Right…” He pulled Machoke’s Poké Ball from his pocket and sighed pathetically. “Machoke… I’m so sorry… Here I am, trying to be a better Trainer… trying to get you to be stronger, but instead we’re just gonna suffer out here… I should have trained you more…” Green eyes stung with the beginning of tears. “What if I don’t get out of here alive? What if we’re trapped until I die of hypothermia out here? I… I don’t want you to be alone…” he looked around nervously. “What if no one finds us out here, either?” He could imagine Machoke coming out its Poké Ball, only to be greeted with a corpse and no Trainer to be with… His heart started to ache, and he broke out in a sweat out of nerves. “Oh, fuck, what do we do…?!”

As if to answer him, the Poké Ball snapped open, the massive, muscular Pokémon appearing in a flash of white. “M-Machoke!!” Aaron cried out. “Y-you shouldn’t b-be out in this cold! You n-need…”

The human was interrupted as Machoke swatted the Poké Ball out of his hand, instead sitting down and pulling him close. His face burned as they were suddenly chest to chest, his head tucked underneath its own. He fought for a few seconds, but the Pokemon’s superior strength won out, and he practically buried his face into its neck. He was surprised, though, when he suddenly realized Machoke was… warm. Very warm. He never realized just how freaking _warm_ it was. It was like he was planted in front of a space heater!

He found himself relaxing in the Pokemon’s embrace after nearly fifteen minutes, to the point where he actually felt sweat beading on his forehead. Even still, he couldn’t find the will to pull back for his own comfort. He felt so good, so safe in its arms. He was finally pressed close to the muscular beast like he’d imagined… He looked up at Machoke’s face, seeing it smiling down at him almost lovingly, and a small smile of his own tried to form. But the heat was becoming hard to ignore… He reached up and pulled off his toboggan and unwound his scarf, and then he unzipped his jacket. His face tinged a bit pink, but Machoke made no effort to stop him, and soon he was wearing only his pants and his briefs underneath.

The feeling of Machoke’s skin on his sent tiny jolts of heat and electricity through his body, naughty thoughts dancing in his head. He gulped as he felt his arousal building in his pants. He didn’t need Machoke to—he pensively looked down, eyes shooting wide when the black spandex that covered its lower abs was getting wet. It grinned widely at him, as if in acceptance, and his eyes shot up to catch the look.

“M…Machoke… you… you’re okay with this?” he asked, his blush and apprehension fading like a ghost. The Machoke nodded, and pointed at its own cranium, and he blushed. He guessed he should have realized it was more obvious than he hoped… He hugged the Pokémon, his brow furrowed in thought. He’d only assumed it was just his body rebelling… a curious and disturbing phase… but Machoke actually seemed to return his feelings. The Pokémon wanted him as well… And if that was true, than… it couldn’t be wrong, could it? “…I never thought this would ever happen…”

Machoke grinned and stood up, helping Aaron to his feet, holding its hulking arms out slightly. It was an obvious signal, but it spoke with that same soft grin. “Cho Ma…” I’m yours. He couldn’t believe it… He gave a nod. He couldn’t be afraid anymore… Not with the affection the huge Pokémon was offering him.

Shaky fingers reached up to Machoke’s neck, and the muscular creature knelt down to softly kiss him, leaning him back somewhat. Aaron tilted his head a bit, as the kiss was awkward and difficult with the shape of its muzzle, but soon, they found a good rhythm to work with. He sampled the warm maw, running his tongue around the inside of Machoke’s mouth, tasting the wet and slightly salty flesh. This action was quickly reciprocated, and he shuddered as the more powerful Pokemon’s tongue pinned his own down before exploring his mouth.

A pleased groan rumbled into Aaron’s mouth from the other’s throat, and he pushed their bodies even closer, the wetness of their crotches becoming more pronounced with each passing second. Machoke ran its strong hands down Aaron’s bare back and rubbed it in small circles, giving him the best massage ever if he’d had any to compare it to. Those hands eventually drifted further south, over his waistband to his ass, and he couldn’t fight back a whimper. The kiss broke, leaving both of their faces flushed, a strand of saliva hanging between their tongues for a moment. He could feel his pants straining intensely now… It was time to act.

He took a moment to inhale deeply while he righted himself, finding a soothing sensation in the faint smell of the Pokémon’s arousal. He fiddled with the front of the golden belt, pressing at the red center of it, before the Machoke waggled a finger teasingly.

“Ma…” It nodded over its shoulder, indicating that he needed to undo it from the back. Aaron let out a sheepish chuckle, realizing he’d have to walk around to its backside, the massive muscle-bound beast too large for him to just reach around. It was trickier to find, given that the sections all looked the same, but he finally found the latch and allowed a triumphant smirk to appear on his face. Machoke turned its head and grinned lovingly at him.

He unclasped the golden belt, ignoring everything he’d ever been told of Machoke. It had been beaten into many a child’s head that a Machoke and Machamp would lose control of their power if the belt ever came off. The eagerness in Machoke’s eyes, though, made it pretty evident it was just a story to keep curious kids from getting into their Pokémon’s pants. And that was, at this moment, null and void. Returning to its front, he gripped the sides of the spandex.

“Ok… here we go…” he murmured, keeping his eyes on the beady red eyes that looked at him so intensely. He eased the briefs down the firm, muscular legs, and a burst of warmth washed over his face like steam from a sauna. The earthy musk increased tenfold, making his body thrum in excitement, while his eyes widened in surprise.

“Cho-Choke~” The Pokemon’s teasing noises were lost on him, his focus entirely on the sight before him. The fabric of the spandex did a good job of hiding its true size, that was for sure! The cock was easily thick enough to fill his mouth! It was also not lacking in length either, about ten inches long. It came complete with a hefty set of balls as well, and he had to gulp.

He carefully slid the spandex down, sliding them over the strong limbs, his hands refusing to leave the cozy, encompassing warmth of the skin under them. Machoke purred happily as Aaron’s hands grazed over his body, eventually passing over his toes as she stepped out of the fabric that pooled on the ground. The human once again came to a stand, and large, eager hands returned to his backside.

“Ma…Machoke…” he huffed, nearly groaning into his muscular chest. “You’re such a perv…” The Pokemon responded with a soft laugh, taking one of his hands so he was returning the favor. Aaron had to groan as they kneaded each other’s asses, the Machoke’s feeling so firm and tight in his hands. Every inch he touched was rippling, powerful, delectable muscle, and it turned him on like nothing else. Machoke’s hands easily eclipsed his own ass cheeks, while he was forced to settle for working the outside.

Machoke took notice of Aaron’s struggle, and with an excited grin, turned around to show off the entirety of his backside. Aaron took the invitation and placed his hands on the taut, smooth skin. The closer he got to the crack of his ass, the softer it seemed to the touch, though that wasn’t saying much. It was… cozy, he supposed was a good word. But there was something else he wanted, more than anything else, and he blushed. “M-Machoke, um… can… c-can I uh… play with your abs?”

Machoke turned his head in the midst of moaning at the feeling of his hands on his bare ass to look at him. It took him a moment to understand, but he grinned all the same. He knew from their past encounters that his abs had been a major weakness of his, and was all too willing to let him indulge. He turned around, even going the extra mile by lacing his hands behind his head in a sexy pose. Aaron had to fight back a nosebleed, instead focusing completely on the six pack in front of him. Each muscle was about as large as the interior of his palm, and he couldn’t resist squeezing them.

They felt like heavy stress balls, just slightly giving under his fingers, almost like they were weights he could have fun with. He leaned in to them, taking a moment to lavish each one with kisses, trailing his tongue in the dips, teasing his sensitive navel. Machoke writhed and moaned at the attention, rubbing his head affectionately. He kissed, licked, and fondled each powerful ab muscle, massaging them a bit until he felt he’d given them the proper attention. Once he was satisfied, he looked up to see Machoke nodding down to his chest.

Aaron smiled at the invitation and reached up to rub over the toned muscles. They were firm to the touch, much like the pectorals of a bodybuilder, and it wasn’t long before he felt something starting to poke out from the stimulated muscles.

“Heh, guess it m-makes sense you have those, h-huh?” he said meekly, starting to rub the emerging nipples with his thumbs and palms. Machoke let out a titter of pleasure, letting his Trainer work him over until they were firm to the touch. He teased them a bit before he eased his head up toward them, softly wrapping his lips around the pert buds. He could taste his flesh, slightly salty from sweat but also a bit of comforting bitterness like creamed coffee. He couldn’t fight back a blush at his own perverted action, his mouth and jaw hugged by the firm muscle and supple skin. Machoke was shivering and moaning at his actions, hands nearly convulsing over his ass.

He moved his mouth between each of them, the nubs like little organic pacifiers for his mouth. He giggled and moaned shyly, looking up at him to see how he was. Machoke kept a smile on his face, and Aaron started to suck harder, earning deeper groans of enjoyment. So he was surprised when he shook his head when he went to favor his other nipple again.

“Wh—”

Machoke placed a finger on Aaron’s lips before walking to the bed, swaying his hips playfully until he sat down and spread his legs apart, turning his head slightly to look at him with his best seductive look while curling a finger with the hand not supporting his weight.

The message was clear. He wanted his mouth somewhere else now.

It took a few moments for Aaron to heed his command, kneeling down at the side of the bed so he was level with his crotch. He’d never done anything like this before… He hoped he could do him justice even with his inexperience. Machoke’s hands gripped his shoulders and eased him forward until he was just over the solid, dripping girth. Aaron had to take a breath to prepare himself for this monster. He knew he couldn’t deepthroat something so big for his first time. He started slow, suckling softly on the tip while his hands came to grip the base.

He knew to expect the slightly salty taste of Machoke’s precum, but he was surprised and intrigued by the tart aftertaste, almost like lemon-merengue pie. He pulled back and wiped his lips slightly. “Y-You sure do like th-those sour Poffins, huh?”

The Machoke let out a deep chortle. Despite the pleasure he felt, he still found amusement in his Trainer’s observation. A strong hand eased him back down to the waiting cock, and he rubbed the warm skin with his hands, feeling the veins against his palms. His face turned pink from a mix of embarrassment and arousal, and he moved his hands up to softly rub Machoke’s inner thighs. The strong muscles tensed and relaxed in random intervals, no doubt from the pleasure he felt from his work.

Salty, tangy pre continued to ooze into his mouth, and he did his best to suck it down without overwhelming himself. He wiggled his tongue into the slit and sucked harder, earning louder and deeper moans, and collected more of that salty and tart fluid. Machoke’s strong fingers ran through his hair, the Pokémon quickly approaching an orgasm. He knew what he wanted, and had his instincts to help him, but he was still just as new to the experience, and the pleasure was beyond what he thought it’d be. It wasn’t like he could jerk himself off with that tight spandex in the way.

Aaron slowly opened his mouth wider, his lips surrounding the thick, velvety head of Machoke’s dick.

Machoke let out a near roar, his hips coming off the bed out of reflex. Aaron coughed, and he shakily looked up in fear, only to be reassured by the purple tinge on his cheeks and the tongue lolling out of his mouth. So this was a good thing then? He returned to the tasty cock while his hands moved to caress the hefty balls, and he eased his face further until he was straining. He licked and sucked him with vigor, hearing him moaning and groaning, and a gentle squeeze to his orbs brought him over the edge.

The human gasped at the sudden force on his shoulders, the Machoke’s thick thighs pushing against him as an orgasm rocketed through his body. He bellowed in bliss and his body convulsed from rapid jolts of pleasure. Aaron was unprepared for the burst of fluid that shot into his mouth, and he coughed a bit before finding a space to focus. He drank down the fluid, the actual cum having a saltier, stronger taste than the thinner pre-cum. He sucked down what he could while more spilled over his lips and chin, moaning himself at the taste.

It took a few moments for the dazed Pokemon to collect himself, his eyes practically shining in adoration. He pulled the messy human up and kissed him harder than before, and poor Aaron’s eyes practically rolled back into his head. His tongue playfully invaded his mouth again and tasted his own jizz, and Aaron caved instantly. His hands found purchase on the sitting Pokemon’s chest, and they took turns sucking each other’s tongue and lips.

Machoke licked over every inch of him that she could, nearly pushing his tongue into his throat and making him whimper. Machoke moved a hand up to the back of his head, gently twirling his hair in his fingers while deepening the sloppy, cummy kiss. Pleasured grumbles and groans escaped his lips, and Aaron wondered if he was getting even more turned on by tasting himself. Not a drop was wasted, the Machoke widening his circle of attention to lap up seed from his chin and cheeks, returning to his mouth so they could share. Aaron’s body was practically jelly by now.

Aaron’s erection nearly hurt he was so hard, especially as their closeness caused him to feel Machoke’s dick throbbing against his. It hadn’t softened at all, ready for another go. They both moaned into the heated liplock, loving each other… craving each other.

“Maaa~” he rumbled pleasantly when he pulled back, stroking his cheek with a large thumb. “Machoke?”

The Trainer’s cheeks lit up in a deep flush at the question. “Wh…Wh-R-Really? You… you want…” Machoke nodded, and he suddenly felt as if all that warm liquid in his throat had vanished and left it was dry as a desert. “I… I want it, too, but…” He bit his lip and looked down. “I-I don’t think I’m b-big enough…” Though it only made sense… He’d need to do a lot of preparing for something that thick.

A firm hand on his chin made him look up into piercing, needy, and loving eyes. “Machoke, Ma Machoke choke. Ma?” He blinked rapidly at that, blown away by just how romantic the other was.

“…Ok,” he said after a few moments, a shy but eager smile replacing the pensive look. “If size doesn’t matter… I’ll give you all I can and then some!” He wanted Machoke to feel good. And if them being in a union would be enough for him… then it was enough for him. He slowly stood up and stepped back, toeing off his socks, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold cabin floor. He only slightly hesitated when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, only to pause when Machoke shook his head. He held up two fingers and shook his head, then held one and nodded.

Aaron chuckled softly. “Alright, I guess that’s fair…” He slipped his fingers out of his briefs and into his pants, letting them slide to the floor. He blushed a bit at the more obvious sight of his arousal in his underwear, a wet spot in the dark gray fabric from where his cock was already beading pre-cum. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a hungry, predatory look in his Pokemon’s eyes as a hand started to rub over that damp spot, encompassing his dick. He gasped thickly at the sensation and spurted a dollop of pre-cum through his briefs. Whoa, this was unexpected!

He pulled his arms back to let the Machoke do as he wished, and he took his time to grope and knead his clothed crotch on a more personal level, though something told him the fact he had briefs on was the main reason he wanted to do this. In all essence, he was kinda like an unbelted Machoke, he supposed… He rubbed him over until he was shaky and panting, soaking the front of his underwear and his hand with his pre. The teasing fingers pulled back after their gentle caress, showing him the thin layer of clear, glistening fluid, and he flushed deeply. He really couldn’t have made it anymore obvious that she wanted him inside his ass. Now.

He smiled happily as Machoke eased his underwear down with a surprising carefulness. His erection sprung free for them both to see, and Machoke licked his lips in excitement. “Ma choke choke?”

Aaron let out a laugh, the question breaking a bit of his nervousness. “Yes, it’s tiny! But it’s mostly because you’re just… y’know, larger! M-more to fill, after all…” he chuckled. Machoke smirked and shook his head with a deep chuckle before finishing his duty, slipping the underwear down to his ankles, allowing him to step out of them. He then lied down on the bed, patting his belly, and Aaron shyly made his way onto the bed, his face just below his chest. Machoke’s intense body heat easily rid him of the remaining coldness on his bare skin.

He couldn’t believe it… He was really naked with his Machoke, getting ready to have sex with him… And being the one on top as well… His body rested over the rock-hard abs, Machoke’s pucker winking and waiting anxiously. He wiggled a finger around the hole, testing its size before realizing he really didn’t need to worry about stretching.

His eyes locked onto Machoke’s as he pushed against the warm hole, his snout decorated with the biggest grin he’d seen on him yet. Poor Aaron’s eyes had to screw shut for a moment as he started to penetrate him. “Nnngh, sh-shit!!” He hadn’t expected it to feel so _hot_! Machoke’s jizz was hardly cool, more like a glass of tea that had been put in the microwave for a minute or so, but his actual insides were so intense!

Machoke let out a noise of despondence, frowning when he realized his mate was in pain. His fingers dug into gray sides, trying to buffer away some of the pain. He was forced to stop just as his head sunk into those fleshy walls. He’d never felt something so… so intense! It was hot, it was snug, and… it was just so much…

“Cho Machoke…” the Pokemon murmured, hoping to comfort him. Aaron shakily steadied his breathing, his eyes opening slightly to look at his lover.

“I-I’m okay… I’m alright…” he murmured, giving him his best grin to help him relax. Machoke smiled just as bright, rubbing his back and sides with his hands. He understood exactly how he felt, knowing humans didn’t have the same heat tolerance other Machokes did. But he was weathering it for him… And he finally was loosening up, being himself with him just as he was before. Moments passed in relative silence, save for the fact that they could hear their heartbeats pounding in their ears and their heavy breathing filled the room.

“Macho ma…” he sighed after a moment, when he felt him relax finally. Aaron blinked and chuckled, finally opening his eyes fully as his lower body accepted the temperature change.

“You got it,” he smiled, gripping the strong, muscular hips as he slid in finally. The two could hear the wet, lewd sound of his penis moving through the inner walls, almost like a soft sucking sound, and Aaron felt like his face was going to melt off. Machoke didn’t seem to mind though, as his body was more in tune with the natural balance of things. Taking that to mind, Aaron took a breath and focused on sliding in to the hot, tight ass. “Ooh, oh yeah… you… you feel so g-good…!”

Aaron already knew that they wouldn’t be able to last long, not when they were so desperate for each other. He set a quick pace that left both of them gasping and moaning loudly, the Machoke’s screams rumbling through the bedroom. Smack after luscious smack echoed off the walls, repeating over and over like their own private dirty soundtrack. Aaron followed Machoke’s plea, attacking one nipple with his mouth while a hand toyed with the other. His free hand squeezed on his hip, the grip becoming tighter with each passing moment.

Machoke’s hands ran over his arms, shoulders, back and ass, trying his damnedest to give him at least a fraction of the pleasure he felt, unaware that Aaron was practically seeing stars just from fucking his entrance. She lightly squeezed at his bare ass, earning grunts and moans that shot through his nipple. The Trainer panted heavily over Machoke’s chest, drool slipping past his lip to coat the muscle with slick, slimy wetness.

“Ma! Machoooke!” the Machoke cried, his body starting to tense up when Aaron managed to just graze his prostate. Aaron’s body felt warm as he called out his name in his own way, still fighting off remaining strands of disbelief that he was really fucking the Pokémon of his dreams. He felt so good around him! He never wanted to leave! He was leaking pre-cum into his hole, some of it dripping down to the crack of his ass and onto the bed. Every thrust became slicker, the smacking noises getting wetter, deeper and more lewd as he went to town on the Pokémon’s entrance.

“Nngh!” his teeth sunk into the bud, and Machoke tightened reflexively around him with a low growl. His hand fisted in his hair, and he groaned loudly at the growl. “Ma-Machoke! Ah!!” The Pokémon cried out for him to fuck him, and he obliged as hard as he could. He shoved his dick as deep as could be, hitting his prostate, his nuts crashing into his pucker, and Machoke spread his legs wider.

“M-Maa!!”

“Aaugh!!” He sucked and pinched, following his command and shoving himself completely into him, his testicles fitting snugly into the tight, hot tunnel just before they were clenched tight from Machoke’s orgasm. The Pokémon’s girth spewed thick ropes of hot cum like a hose, and Machoke soon covered himself with his seed. Gobs and strings decorated his chest and neck, some even shooting on and over his head to smack the headboard. He howled at the sudden feeling of the pressure and heat on his balls, and the sight of Machoke making a mess of himself was just the cherry on top. He couldn’t hold on! “C..Cumming…!!”

Just as Machoke finished, he shot his load deep into him, shooting hard, harder than he’d ever done just by jacking off. Machoke’s ass filled up while Aaron’s balls emptied, and the two practically collapsed. Machoke’s hands splayed out to the side, his own coming down to the Pokémon’s sides limply. It took moments before Machoke recovered, and he pulled him up. He whined a bit at the sudden change as it caused his flaccid member to slip out of him, but as his head was tucked under his chin, he smiled and weakly returned the hug. His warm body was better than any blanket. He pulled up slightly to kiss his lips once more, hands cupping the blue-gray cheeks. “Thank you, Machoke…”

“Machoke…” The Pokemon rumbled happily, giving him a kiss of his own before hugging him tight to his chest, nuzzling the top of his head. He sighed in content, allowing himself to get some sleep with the knowledge that his partner, his friend, his lover, had plenty of heat to spare until the blizzard passed. He knew now that things would be smooth sailing between them.

\---

“Alright, Machoke! Let’s finish this with Cross Chop!” Aaron called out. Machoke let out a fierce roar, his massive hulk allowing him to crush the thin ice underfoot, giving him better traction as he ran toward Candice’s Abomasnow.

“Gyah! Abomasnow, quick, dodge it and use Wood Hammer!”

“Not this time! Machoke, leap off the boulder!” Machoke nodded and jumped onto the boulder, kicking off of it with enough force to obliterate it in a cloud of dust and rubble. Abomasnow was blinded by the distraction, and Machoke crossed his arms before delivering two simultaneous karate chops to the grass and ice type, knocking it out cold.

“Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Aaron from Oreburgh City!” the referee called out, the match coming to a close. Candice recalled the fainted Pokémon with a pout before putting on a chipper grin.

“Impressive, Aaron! I’m a bit surprised you pulled that off so quickly! You must have done a lot of training, huh? You really bowled us over that time!”

Aaron blushed as Machoke wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling his head with his snout. “Y-yeah, you could s-say that,” he said with an awkward laugh, still just as timid around Gym Leaders. Candice nodded and took something from the referee, handing it to him. It looked like an iceberg with two peaks.

“That’s the Icicle Badge. Congratulations, you’ve earned it! The next gym you should go for is in Sunnyvale City, alright? Tell Volkner I said hi!” Aaron grinned happily, shaking the woman’s hand and nodding before walking out with his lover happily strolling beside him. As they left, Machoke turned Aaron toward him, looking both ways to ensure no one was looking, and kissed him gently. Aaron smiled up at him, hand on his cheek.

“Don’t thank me, Machoke. I’m the one who’s grateful here.” The two shared their victory kiss under peaceful cloudy skies and sprinkling snow, knowing that more victories and pleasures awaited them together.


End file.
